


Submission

by JaspineApple



Series: Villain Wilbur [2]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: It's unhealthy, M/M, Other, Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Schlatt's horns are sensitive, cause why not, haha - Freeform, we're getting there boys, what can i say i like schlatt on his knees
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaspineApple/pseuds/JaspineApple
Summary: *claps hands together*Oh ho ho, here we go. It's starting..
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Villain Wilbur [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134671
Kudos: 88





	Submission

**Author's Note:**

> *claps hands together*  
> Oh ho ho, here we go. It's starting..

Schlatt's gaze travels away from his Wilbur when a movement catches his eye. His eyes dart all over the trees and grass. He perks his ears up to listen to the forest around them. It could've been a cow.. or nothing at all. Schlatt realizes he wasn't even listen to Wilbur and turns his attention back.

"I.. what?" Wilbur sighs.

“I _said_ I want see you beg, on your knees, Schlatt.” His voice was low, almost scary. He was so serious, not even a hint of humor in his voice. The ram could feel his heart grow heavy.

“Don’t do this to me, Wilbur..” 

“I knew it! You just lure me in and then attack, that’s all this whole gimmick was, wasn’t it?” Wilbur raised his hands in the air and laughs. “Well, it’s not going to work. Goodbye!” He turns and starts to walk back home.

“Wilbur, please!” Schlatt’s heart raced now, it almost hurt. Breathing wasn’t comfortable either and his fucking hands shook. Wilbur stops and turns to look at Schlatt. He doesn’t think Schlatt has it in him. “Wilbur, please, don’t fight me..” Wilbur moves to his ex, looking down at him with such intensity.

“I said on your knees, Schlatt.” Schlatt didn’t refuse this time. His legs shook and he slowly lowered himself down. Wilbur felt power surge through him, looking down at the president. A man with so much power, but he was just a bitch out here. For extra measure, Wilbur grabbed onto the base of a horn, drawing a pathetic moan from Schlatt. 

Wilbur does his best to suppress the sadistic smirk he felt inside, trading it in for his typical frown. “Tell me what I wanna hear, love.” The pet name set a fire in Schlatt’s chest, but it wasn’t anger. The heat spread over his collarbones and face. It was so embarrassing, but the words from three days ago echoed in Schlatt’s mind. 

_Your ego is worth more than our relationship. This is all your fault. You ruined us._

It was a test, he understood that much. How much is their relationship worth to him? Just to feel Wilbur's hands on him again? Fingers gently combing through his hair. Soft pets for his tail and ears. The feeling of Wilbur between his thighs again and those lips against his. 

Schlatt feels a tug on his horn again, yanking him away from his reminiscent thoughts. “I’m waiting, Princess.” And god.. That sweet, soft voice. It wasn’t condescending, it was patient and so, so sweet. 

Schlatt stares up into Wilbur's eyes. Red against brown. “Wilbur, I don’t want to fight you anymore. Please, don’t make me fight you, I can’t do it much longer. Please, Wilbur, I can't.” A hand subconsciously raised. He wanted to touch Wilbur so bad, but he wasn't sure if Wilbur would allow it.

Wilbur smiles down at his pretty lamb and grabbed his hand gently, intertwining their fingers. He kneels down to match eye level. “You’re so pretty when you beg, you know.” The words rose hope inside of Schlatt. His ears perked up, but he didn’t want to get too wishful yet. “Okay, we can try to work this out.” Schlatt sighs and leans forward just a bit. He opens his mouth to ask for permission, but Wilbur was too fast. 

A finger pressed against his lips. “Not yet. Let’s do planning soon and then you’ll get something, okay?" Schlatt frowns and sits back. "Go back to Manburg, so they don’t worry. You know where to find me when you’re ready to chat.” 

Schlatt nods and averts his gaze, but looks back when Wilbur's hand didn't pull from his horn. His sad gaze softens when his eyes meet Wilbur's again. He was watching Schlatt, looking his features like he was thinking. Schlatt wanted to speak up, but he didn't want to interrupt.

Schlatt had been good, much better than Wilbur thought he would. He stares at Schlatt for a few seconds, figuring he deserves some type of reward. So, he gives Schlatt a kiss on the forehead. It’s so small and simple, but it made Schlatt so happy. His tail wagged gently and he watched Wilbur pull away and stand up. He leaves Schlatt again, but under better circumstances this time. His heart swells with hope for the future.

Maybe he can get Will back and they can rule over Manburg together. Man, that would be a dream..

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter won't come out for a while cause I haven't written it yet skjdfgafga 
> 
> But it will happen dw :]


End file.
